Parcial y Final
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: Me dirigía a donde habíamos acordado con Luna cuando en la puerta me tropecé con un chico. Una extraña sensación se apodero de mi, una sensación de conocerlo. Era alto, rubio y muy pálido. Me resultaba familiar. El también me observo un momento. En fin, levante una ceja pensando que lo conocía de algún lado. En hiatus (reescribiendola)
1. Dia 1

Día 1

5 minutos mas… 5 minutos… me dije mientras intentaba levantarme, frotándome las manos por el rostro. No podía creer que ese era el día, EL día. No había dormido bien en toda la maldita noche. ¿Cómo dormirme? Suspire y me hundí en la almohada; tan solo 5 minutos mas.

Me levante como pude, aun dormida, busque una toalla y me di una ducha. Ni siquiera con el agua podía hacer que mis ojos y mis cerebros reaccionaran. Creo que es una maldición para toda la vida. Me cambie sin saber si mi ropa era la adecuada pero bueno, si nadie me habla supongo que sabre la razón. Baje las escaleras ya con mis cosas y me prepare un breve desayuno.

Salí a la calle. El viento de otoño me pego en la cara como un chorro de agua fría. Lo bueno es que por fin pude despertarme. Las calles de Londres, sus sonidos, sus olores, su gente, me trajeron del mundo de los sueños. Cerré con llave el lugar donde hacia dos días vivía. Había sido una larga lucha pero siempre quise independizarme y con esa convicción logre que mis padres me dejaran quedarme en una pensión. Va, una habitación en realidad. Vivo con una anciana y sus muchos animales. Algunos hubieran muerto pero a mi no me molesta. Me gustan los animales.

Sujete con fuerza mi bolso y me dirigí al edificio. En realidad es una cabina telefónica parecida a la que se usa para entrar al ministerio. Puedo aparecerme pero no quiero. Ya esta en la cabina además. Quizás era el sueño lo que no me dejaba pensar. Marque los números correctos y comencé a bajar. Solté un suspiro. ¡No puedo creer que vaya a empezar la universidad!

Si, así como lo oyen, la pequeña Ginny Weasley empezara una nueva etapa de su vida en la Universidad Mágica de Londres, comúnmente denominad UMAL. En fin, suspire de nuevo. Estoy emocionada y a la vez muy nerviosa. Estaba sola en esto, como el primer día en Hogwarts. Se que tengo compañeros que están en la universidad igual que yo pero digamos como que nunca me lleve muy bien con ellos como para que me importara. Mi única amiga siempre fue Luna. Esta bien, tengo otras pero ella me importa mas. Pero Luna era tan distraída que seguramente se había olvidado que hoy era el inicio de clases.

De repente una ola de ruidos, cosas voladoras y gente me dejo en el limbo por unos minutos. La universidad era muy parecida al ministerio… solo que más alegre, sin olor a viejo y moderno. Salí de la cabina-ascensor y mire todo con asombro. Era como estar en Hogwarts solo que sin la estupida división de casas. Di unos pasos tratando de disimular mi estupidez pero fui golpeada por una presencia masculina, torpe y con olor a algas marinas.

-Idiota.-salto mi explosivo temperamento.

-L-lo siento.-dijo la tímida voz mientras me levantaba mi bolso del suelo.

Apenas me miro supe exactamente quien era. Abrí los ojos como una tonta, lo admito, pero en esa situación ver una cara conocida era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Y yo pensando que tendría que empezar de cero con eso de las relaciones sociales.

-¡Neville!-dije mientras lo abrace, descargando así mis nervios y volviendo a ser, en alguna medida, yo misma.

-¿Ginny eres tu?

Bien el chico era lento pero en fin, era Neville Longbottom, ¿Qué esperaba?

-Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿Cómo has estado?

No puedo creer que hacia un año que no lo veía y seguía exactamente igual. Desgarbado, torpe, un patito feo pero un patito muy amable. Sonrió como recordaba y empezamos a comenzar mientras caminábamos a donde según me dijo, era el tablero de anuncios. Al parecer hacía un año que estaba en la universidad, estudiando Herbologia y Botánica, vivía en un pequeño apartamento en la zona oeste y se alegraba mucho de ya no estar con su abuela. En fin, detalles de su vida.

Lo mire atentamente y note que conocía muy bien el lugar. Obviamente me sería útil para adaptarme. Sonreí mientras me decía no se que cosa, mi mente maquiavélica parecía haber entrado en funcionamiento.

Me dijo algo así que mi salón estaba en la parte de arriba, era el seis creo. Se despidió de mí al ver la hora en su reloj. Vi como corría y solté un suspiro. No se como había logrado leer algo en esa tabla de corcho llena de papeles de todos colores y tamaños. Me fije como unas diez veces que no se hubiera equivocado y salí en dirección a las escaleras. Como en Hogwarts no estaba permitido aparecerse en el establecimiento. Regla estupida pero regla al fin.

Entonces escuche una voz que gritaba desde donde yo había entrado. Era una suerte, para esa persona, que no hubiese tantas personas como antes sino no hubiera oído nada. vi que esa voz, esa persona de cabellera rubia se dirigía hacia mi. No pude evitar un gesto al ver a mi amiga llegar hasta mi, jadeante y sin aliento. Me saludo con esa sonrisa y mirada de inocencia que me podían. Le sonreí también.

Le explique lo que me había dicho Neville y la lleve al tablero. Luna iba a estudiar Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y no mágicas, aunque conociéndola sería mejor agregar criaturas inexistentes en su titulo. Reí por mi propia ocurrencia. Ella seria lo que los muggles llaman veterinario.

-Me quede dormida.-dijo sin quitar la mirada de los horarios intentando encontrar el suyo.-Los duendes de la noche debieron haberme hecho algún hechizo.

-Seguramente, les encanta arruinarles el primer día como universitarias a las jovencitas como nosotras.-dije en modo de burla mientras miraba la hora. Se me terminaba el tiempo.

Al final Luna se dio cuenta de que su clase no era muy lejos de allí y salió diciendo algo así como que en el receso se encontraban allí. No le di mucha importancia ya que los nervios me habían vuelto a dominar. Subí la escalera como pude y llegue a mi clase sana y salva.

Encontré un asiento en las primeras filas, contra la pared para mi mayor comodidad si la clase resultaba tediosa por supuesto. Uno no es nada sin sus estrategias. Pero por suerte fue bastante amena la clase y las dos horas siguientes pasaron mas rápido de lo que pensaba. Admito que me dormí los primeros minutos pero ya había leído que me sucedería. Me dirigía a donde habíamos acordado con Luna cuando en la puerta me tropecé con un chico.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de mi, una sensación de conocerlo. Era alto, rubio y muy pálido. Me resultaba familiar. El también me observo un momento. En fin, levante una ceja pensando que lo conocía de algún lado.

Me detuve.

Por Merlín, ¿podía ser…?

Espero que les haya gustado. Intentando una nueva historia D/G pero no largas e interminables, como usualmente hago. Si hay sugerencias, se aceptan. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Dia 16

**Día 16**

Sinceramente hoy es uno de esos tantos días que me quedaría tirada en la cama hasta las dos de la tarde y me levantaría a ver televisión un rato, iría a la casa de Luna a molestarla y distraerla un poco de su ocupada vida y volver a dormirme. Es que el día estaba horrible. El viento no daba tregua, desde que me levante he mirado la ventana esperando que en un momento pare aunque sea un poco, pero nada.

Me bañe, me vestí, desayune y desaparecí hasta la cabina telefónica. Si, dirán que soy obsesiva con el tema de desaparecerme pero si puedo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? No había una sola alma en la calle y quien lo estaría con semejante viento. Mire mi reflejo y trate de ordenar un poco mi cabello. Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

Mi día de hoy consistía en cuatro horas de Transformaciones, cortadas a la mitad por un recreo en el que seguro me compraría algo para comer ya que a esa hora siempre me da hambre y luego me reuniría con Luna y Neville en el mismo lugar. Hablaríamos de alguna que otra cosa interesante, escucharíamos la campana y volveríamos a nuestras clases.

Y así fue exactamente como paso mi día. Puse mis brazos sobre la mesa mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en ellos. Mire por la ventana y solté un bufido que movió mi flequillo. Que vida tan aburrida que llevo. Quizás no debí meterme en la universidad después de todo y seguir con el quidditch. En estos momentos tengo muchas ganas de volar y divertirme. Divertirme… tal vez ese fin de semana podría convencer a Luna de salir a uno de esos lugares de moda.

Me despedí de Neville y me fui sacándome el flequillo del rostro con un bufido. El se iba cómodo a su hogar y yo a trabajar como siempre. Dios, me estoy convirtiendo en un clon de Hermione. Me la paso entre libros y hechizos. En especial los de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que debido a que aún habían muchos magos oscuros dando vuelta por ahí, el Ministerio había ordenado que se hiciera énfasis en la enseñanza de la materia.

-Lo siento.-dije cuando choque con otro chico de piel morena que se me quedo mirando. Creo que lo conozco de algún lado pero no importa.

Seguí mi camino y entre al aula que me había encontrado en semejante lugar para comenzar a practicar. Solté un suspiro y comencé a recitar los conjuros a la vez que movía la varita. Algunos dieron resultado y en otros debo admitir que soy un completo fracaso. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo uno especialmente complicado que cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe casi me muero del susto.

Me di vuelta y no pude más que alzar una ceja al ver quien entraba. A pesar de las palabras de Luna parecía que el destino había decidido ponerme a cierto Slytherin en el camino.

-Weasley vete.-su voz fría y arrogante me hicieron levantar la barbilla obligatoriamente.

-Yo llegue aquí primero.-fue mi replica y me dedique a ignorarlo. Ni siquiera había notado al chico que entro después de él.

-No me hagas sacarte de aquí por la fuerza Weasley. No es mi estilo hacer eso con una mujer.-sentí su voz más próxima, obligándome a voltearme y ver su rostro pálido y puntiagudo cerca de mí.-Aunque en tu caso podría hacer una excepción.

-Malfoy, si eso es una amenaza, ahórratela. Yo también te puedo dar una paliza.

Me lanzo una mirada de odio que me hizo levantar una ceja de nuevo. Malfoy no me asustaba como cuando era niña, después de una guerra creo que a nadie pueden asustarle las miradas de odio. Entonces oí una risa y me percate de que se encontraba allí el mismo chico que antes me había cruzado. El moreno aquel era…

-¿Zabini?-pregunte ignorando de nuevo al rubio frente a mí.

-Oh, me halaga que un Weasley se acuerde de mí.-dijo en un sarcasmo muy palpable.

-Usualmente no recuerdo la gente que no me interesa.-el chico me miró aún con una sonrisa burlona.-Pero estando Malfoy aquí no habían muchas opciones.-Malfoy no era miss simpatía para tener muchos amigos en el mundo.

-Weasley salte de aquí de una vez antes de que…-pero no le deje terminar.

-Por Merlín, ya basta.-tome aire controlando mi ira. Tengo un temperamento bastante terrible.- No tengo interés en hablarte, verte u oírte y tampoco pienso hacerlo hasta que de tu boca salga algo inteligente, lo que, conociéndote, es tan improbable como que yo sea hija única. Así que adiós y no nos vemos.-hice énfasis en el no.

¿Qué pensaba acaso, que íbamos a ser enemigos como Ron y Harry en Hogwarts? No me interesa, por Merlín. Lo vi quedarse parado ahí donde lo deje, mitad confundido, mitad con el orgulloso destrozado. Pero en fin, solo dije la verdad. Quizás por algo dicen que la verdad es lo que más duele.

Tome mis cosas y me fui, no sin antes de notar las risas de Zabini. Se que no muchas chicas se comportan de esa manera frente a Malfoy y eso debió causarle gracia. Estaba enojada con todo lo ocurrido y no me quedaría allí para que ese huron idiota siguiera creyéndose lo que no era. Porque el no es, repito no es, mejor que yo. Usualmente soy una persona que puede mantener una conversación civilizada pero cuando alguien me habla mal, no puedo evitar soltar mi temperamento.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando decidí volver a la universidad. En casa y con mis libros nunca iba a encontrar la respuesta a mi tarea. Iba a dejarlo para último momento como siempre pero un impulso, más bien propio de Hermione, me dijo que mejor fuera a la biblioteca. Algo me decía que allí iba a encontrar algo útil.

Observe que el clima afuera aún no había mejorado y eso me daba menos ganas de salir pero al final de todo lo hice. Me despedí de Arnold, mi pequeña bola rosada, la cual reposaba en mi cama, y me fui.

Debo admitir que lo que había hecho no era muy noble de mi parte. Para nada propio de una ex Gryffindor. Pero lamentablemente a veces tengo una curiosidad que me hace ponerme bajo la frase de que el fin justifica los medios. Y mi fin era saber más sobre ese extraño aparato. La biblioteca estaba bastante vacía por la zona en la que yo estaba y nadie iba a notar si lo dejaba en la mesa un rato.

Tuve el objeto en mis manos y no pude evitar observarlo embelesada. Era hermoso y muy misterioso a la vez. Se me hacia difícil creer que semejante cosa podía responder a cualquier pregunta. Obviamente de lo que hablo es de un _aletometro_. Un artefacto dorado, parecido a una brújula con tres manecillas que indicaban a distintas runas. Y por eso último es que me encontraba en la biblioteca. Tenia que encontrar un libro que me ayudara a descifrarlas.

Dudo mucho de su exactitud ya que es un objeto de adivinación pero en fin, era mi tarea. Además de que el objeto me intrigaba.

-Maldita sea.-susurre por lo bajo. No entendía porque ponían los mejores libros en las estanterías mal altas. ¿Qué acaso solo estaban reservados para los altos? Me subí una silla y lo baje sin tantas vueltas cuando sin querer le cayo en la cabeza a alguien.

Solté un bufido de exasperación al ver a quien se le había caído. ¿Es que acaso yo podía tener tanta mala suerte?

-¿Libros Weasley? Pensé que aun te quedaba algo de magia como para enfrentarte como una verdadera bruja pero parece que no.- Malfoy me miraba un poco más debajo de donde yo estaba.

Decidí que tenía unos ojos muy extraños. ¿Eran… grises? Levante una ceja mientras me encogía de hombros a mi propia explicación. Me baje de la silla y tome el libro del suelo. Estaba decidida a ignorar sus insultos aunque sabía que eso no duraría mas de diez segundos cuando me di cuenta de que se había alejado.

Eso fue raro, pensé. Me había dado cuenta de que después de aquel insulto, había bajado la mirada hacía su propio libro y se alejo hacia una de las mesas del fondo. No pude evitar seguir sus pasos. ¿Qué tendría que no me había dicho nada más? Estaba totalmente anonadada.

Intente concentrarme en mi libro nuevamente pero al abrir la primera página volví a ver al rubio. Me daba mucha curiosidad. Note que miraba el libro con cierto interés pero que también estaba algo perturbado. No creo que se estuviera concentrando mucho en el libro. Algo le molestaba era muy visible. Pero ¿a mi que diablos me importaba? Si no me molestaba mejor.

Estaba leyendo la primera página de mi libro cuando otro callo con estruendo sobre la mesa y me sobresalto. Mira el libro y note que también trataba de runas. Mi interlocutor dio una sonrisa al ver mi cara de desconcierto. No por el libro sino por la persona que me lo había dado.

-Comentario inteligente: ese libro es mejor.-fueron sus palabras antes de alejarse. Me columpie en la silla para observarlo irse cuando su voz me volvió a sorprender.- Y deja de espiarme Weasley.

Y entonces me caí de la silla. Diablos. ¿Cómo sabia que lo había estado observando? Bueno supuse que alguien que ha pasado parte de su vida en constante entrenamiento puede ser que supiese eso. Y Malfoy había pasado su vida de esa manera, aunque al final de la guerra él y su familia se pasaran al bando bueno.

Tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza. Me mordí el labio y comencé a pensar. ¿Cómo sabia que libro estaba leyendo? ¿Cómo y por que se había acordado de lo que le había dicho antes? ¿Por qué no me había insultado más de una vez?

-Si tan solo supiera usarte.-suspire mientras miraba el aletometro sobre la mesa.

Tenía muchas preguntas y por primera vez en mi vida me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de Malfoy. Eso me dio mucha curiosidad. Por un instante fugaz paso por mi cabeza hacerlo mi propio proyecto personal, algo así como una práctica de lo que haría después con mi vida.

Pasa, creo que debo aclarar, que un abogado mágico es a la vez investigador e historiador. Dos grandes rasgos que me había llevado a decidirme por esa carrera. Una carrera que no iba a terminar si no iba a consultarle a Hermione por ese extraño libro. No estaba escrito totalmente en runas pero por Merlín que era complejo.

Una vez en mi habitación le envíe una lechuza para avisarle de mi llegada. Los padres de Hermione le habían dado un apartamento en la zona muggle de Londres, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba pero como siempre, a mi me gusta aparecerme.

El apartamento de Hermione era muy bonito. Solo había estado en él una vez y no le había visto bien hasta ese momento y me sorprendió un poco el buen gusto que tenia mi amiga para decorar. La castaña se sobresalto al verme llegar. Yo observaba todo con fingido asombroso, dándome una expresión graciosa como me gustaba adoptar. La sala era pequeña pero acogedora con un televisor, un par de sillones pequeños alrededor de una mesita de te de madera oscura. Un gran sofá yacía contra la pared y una colección de fotos colgaba de la pared sobre este.

-¡Ginny!-dijo al primer susto. Sonreí con inocencia. Me gustaba un poco asustar a la gente.-Que susto, acabo de recibir tu carta.

-Que bueno. Entonces me ayudaras con mi libro.-y lo saque de mi bolso con rapidez. Me hubiera gustado hurgar más en aquel lugar pero sabía que a mi amiga no le gustaba mucho esa costumbre mía.

Había pasado alrededor de dos horas, entreteniéndonos con el complejo mundo de las runas antiguas y de los aletometros, el cual guarde celosamente en mi bolso (no tenía ganas de escuchar los sermones de Hermione) cuando se escuchó el inconfundible ruido de dos personas apareciéndose.

Frente a nosotras aparecieron Ron y Harry, ambos sorprendidos de verme. Correspondí su saludo con una media sonrisa.

-Ginny, ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto el azabache mientras se sacaba el abrigo y se sentaba frente a mi.

-Seguro mucho para estudiar para no visitar a mama y papa.-se burlo mi hermano a lo que correspondí con una mirada asesina.

-Ni que tú fueras mucho.

Y comenzamos a pelearnos como siempre. Cosa de hermanos debo decir. Quería a mi hermano, mucho, pero me sacaban sus comentarios altaneros. Solo por tener un año más que yo ya creía que podía tratarme como una tonta. Siempre me había molestado eso de Ron; y el hecho de que me sobreprotegía mucho por supuesto.

De repente escuche la voz de Hermione detener nuestra pelea. Me pregunto si me quedaría a cenar con ellos y eso me dejo helada. Debo confesar que lo que dijo Ron antes no es del todo mentira. Desde que había empezado con todo esto de la universidad me había desaparecido, por así decirlo, de la típica vida Weasley.

-Em… No, gracias Herms. Mejor en otra ocasión.- y sin ganas de dar muchas explicaciones, me despedí de ellos y me desaparecí.

Me tire sobre la cama con ganas, mientras Arnold rondaba por mi pelo con visible alegría. Hacia tiempo que me había separado del Trío dorado de Hogwarts. Después de la guerra ya nada había sido lo mismo. Yo no era la misma. Había crecido demasiado para solo tener dieciocho años y eso era lo que molestaba. Lo se. Siempre lo supe. Después de todo cuando los gemelos me dicen que tengo el corazón negro como la noche no me duele porque lo digan, me duele porque es verdad.

En mi último año me di cuenta de que jamás sería parte de ellos, de su círculo íntimo. Por un lado fue lo mejor así era libre pero yo había llegado a una etapa a de mi vida en que hacer amigos se me hacia complicado.

_Había estado tanto tiempo presa que ya no sabía lo que era la libertad._

Suspire y me saque el pelo de la cara. Cocine algo rápido, como para que mi estomago dejara de molestarme y me metí a la cama temprano. Estaba muy cansada y el hecho de tener que recordar todos mis trastornos personales me ponía de mal humor. Luna me había dicho varias veces que me estaba volviendo muy gruñona. Intente explicarle pero eran temas demasiados profundos como para compartirlos. Ya no tengo ganas de compartirlos.

¿Cómo no ser gruñona si nadie te quiere por lo que eres sino por lo que eras?

* * *

**Aca una nueva entrega de esta historia tan rara que he comenzado. Nunca escribo en primera persona y cuesta pero me gusta hacer algo diferente. El aletometro lo saque de la brujula dorada, basada en la trilogia de la materia oscura de autor tanto (no me acuerdo el nombre). Tanto este objeto como los personajes no me pertecen, me había olvidado de aclarar eso.**

**Tambien debo aclarar que soy de hacer los enamoramientos LENTOS, odio cuando las cosas pasan demasiado rápido. Aunque voy a intentar hacer esta historia más rápida que mis anteriores. Empiezo algo y después me cuesta terminarlo, lamentablemente. En fin, hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Dia 52

Día 52

Hoy había sido uno de esos días en los que estoy particularmente feliz. Me había levantado con Arnold durmiendo sobre mi cabeza, el sol brillaba como nunca lo hace en otoño y por suerte mis clases eran a la noche ese día por lo que podía ir al cumpleaños de mi papa. Era temprano para mí pero como había decidió aprovechar el día no me volví a acostar. Además tenía que ordenar el desastre que era mi habitación.

Me bañe y hasta me maquille un poco. Tenía una extraña necesidad de sentirme un poco más femenina ese día. No soy del tipo que se maquilla usualmente, soy bastante perezosa en ese sentido. Tome mi cartera y puse a Arnold adentro y me deje llevar hacia La Madriguera.

Me alegró ver a todo mi familia reunida. Era un milagro que Charlie tuviese un minuto libre de cuidar a sus queridos dragones, y sin contar los demás miembros de mi familia. Bill y Fleur estaban a tiempo completo con la tarea de ser una familia, Percy aún seguía siendo un fanático del trabajo y de las reglas aunque por lo menos ahora tenía novia. Los gemelos seguían expandiendo su negocio de bromas, innovando y esas cosas, mientras que Ron y Harry llevaban la típica vida chicos de 20 años, bueno, excepto por cuando tenían que ir a los entrenamientos de aurores.

Harry estaba cada día más lindo. Me golpeé en la frente por ese pensamiento. Pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando alguien te gusto por más de diez años. Y más aún cuando no tienes novio, ni ningún pretendiente, ni por lo menos alguien que me interese. Suspire al recordar que seguía siendo la única soltera de la familia. Hasta Ron había conseguido por fin pedirle salir a Hermione. Harry no tenía novia pero no le faltaban chicas, y para mal de mi familia, yo no era una de esas chicas. Supongo que siempre tuvieron la ilusión de que me quedase con Harry y fuéramos felices para siempre. Es decir, yo también la había tenido en algún momento de mi vida pero ahora… ahora era todo diferente.

-¡Hermanita! ¿Te caíste de la cama? – fue el comentario sarcástico de bienvenida que me dio Fred.

-Debió de ser una caída bien fuerte para despertarla.- le siguió el juego George, como siempre.

-La verdad que sí, todavía me duele.- les respondí rodando los ojos mientras me iba por las escaleras a mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta como siempre y me tire sobre la cama. Ahora que ya estaba en casa tenía unas ganas de dormir enormes. Pero el griterío de abajo, la voz de mama y los platos y ollas que no paraban de hacer ruido hicieron eso casi imposible. Deje a Arnold sobre la casa y me saque el abrigo.

Llegue justo para ayudar a mi mama a terminar los detalles de la torta. Papa estaba en el trabajo y no llegaría hasta un poco después del mediodía. Siempre me pregunto porque no se jubila y aprovecha estar solo en casa con mama. Pensar eso me dio un poco de culpa. Mis papas siempre habían tenido la casa llena de gente y ahora tenerla así vacía (casi, estaba Ron aún) debía de ponerlos un poco tristes.

-Ginny pásame el chocolate.- su voz histérica me despertó de mis pensamientos. Seguramente en esos momentos, triste no estaba.

-¿Y ma, te gusta como estoy vestida? – me gustaba mostrarle a mama mis nuevas adquisiciones. Ahorrando un poco el dinero que me mandaban a veces me daba alguno que otro gusto. Esta vez me había comprado un vestido azul con mangas, perfecto para el invierno.

-Esta precioso hija.- la única cosa que lograba, en ocasiones, sacarla de la cocina, era verme desfilar con ropa nueva. Era como si le recordara a ella misma de joven, supongo.- ¿Cómo va el estudio? – dijo volviendo a la decoración de su obra maestra. En serio que había hecho un muy buen trabajo con esa torta. ¡Era enorme! Y menos mal, porque ya éramos tantos en la familia que me parecía que algún día no íbamos a entrar más en la casa.

-Todo bien, por suerte.- no me daban muchas ganas de hablar de la universidad. Era viernes y ya tenía ganas de ver que iba a hacer el fin de semana. Sin embargo tenía una clase a la noche que aunque me gustaba y todo no podía negar que era, justamente, viernes a la noche.- Hoy tengo derecho penal y…

Me detuve al ver como llegaba toda mi familia. Ya iba a tener tiempo después de contar mis cosas. Me puse a ver la caravana de coches, personas y carros de bebe que se acercaban de a poco a la puerta de casa. Ron y Harry habían dejado su partido de quidditch contra Fred y George para ayudar a Bill y Fleur con sus bebes, mientras los gemelos ahora molestaban a Percy con su nueva novia. Una llamarada en el living me hizo notar que alguien más había llegado. Increíblemente, todos en horario.

-Hola Herms, ¿Cómo estás? – le dije a la castaña mientras se sacudía el hollín de la ropa. Nadie usaba muy seguido los polvos flu en casa, o mama se había olvidado de limpiar la chimenea, una de dos me dije.

-Bien Gin bien.- le había agarrado un ataque de tos. – Estaba justo en el instituto haciendo unas cosas y no me podía aparecer.

-No pasa nada Herms, no te ensuciaste mucho igual.- me reí al ver su cara de alivio.

Estábamos a punto de tener una conversación cuando Ron apareció en el living y la cara de Hermione se iluminó. Se saludaron un poco tímidos con un muy mal disimulado beso en la boca. Va, es decir, lo que pasa cuando uno de los dos va hacia los labios y el otro hacia la mejilla. Estaban algo nerviosos porque prácticamente era la presentación formal de Hermione como novia de Ron. Aunque nunca voy a entender tanto nervio, todos sabíamos que eso se iba a dar de un momento a otro.

Me iba a tirar en el sillón a mirar como todos se saludaban y hacían de mi casa el desastre que hacía unos años había sido todos los días. Me encantaba ese caos. Me había acostumbrado a él y lo extrañaba a horrores. A veces no entendía porque me había ido a vivir sola.

-Ginny ve y busca unos platos para poner la comida.- fue la orden directa de mama. Cuando pasaban esas cosas entendía porque no vivía más ahí. Me había desacostumbrado por completo a las órdenes de mama.

Traje algunas de las cosas de la cocina y me acomode de nuevo en mi lugar. Era divertido ver a toda mi familia. Va, casi toda. Pero como si me pensamiento fuese mágico, justo en ese momento salió de una llamarada verde mi hermano Charlie. Musculoso, con cicatrices y cara de malo como siempre. Siempre me había parecido que era mi hermano más bonito, aunque tantos músculos no sé si serían de mi agrado.

-Hermanita, toma, es para ti.- me dijo mientras me daba un collar con un pequeño diente de dragón. Pensé que algo así se iba a ver más tosco pero en realidad era una delicada pieza y me pareció hermoso. Me lo puse al instante.

-Charlie.- se escuchó el grito de mama detrás de mí.- espero que también le hayas traído algo a tu padre.

-Si mama.- dijo él entre riendo. La histeria de nuestra madre podía llegar a límites tan tontos como que Charlie no hubiese traído regalos para todos. Como era el único que tenía una vida casi de vagabundo tenía dinero para traernos a todos, o casi todos, un pequeño obsequio cuando venía. A mí me hubiese gustado que viniera más seguido aunque sus regalos disminuyesen.

Pero mi hermano era libre. Una libertad que yo siempre había añorado pero es difícil ser libre cuando uno es mujer. Es como si una viniera genéticamente predeterminada a querer ayudar a los demás o tener a alguien a su cargo. Por algo yo tenía una mascota. Era como si necesitara estar siempre cerca de alguien. Solté un suspiro. Las mujeres no soportamos estar solas pero, por lo menos en mi caso, un hombre tampoco era la solución a todo. Ay si tan solo hubiera nacido varón.

En fin, todos nos pusimos a observar como mi hermano sacaba de su bolso mágico una cantidad absurda de regalos. Juguetes extraños para mis sobrinitos, souvenirs extravagantes para el trio dorado, un perfume nuevo para mama, escamas de dragón para los gemelos, pergaminos anti fuego para Percy y un artefacto muggle para papa, el cual solo Hermione entendía como funcionaba.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa viendo como el reloj de la familia se movía mientras papa regresaba a casa. Siempre era lindo ver su cara de felicidad al ver a todos sus hijos, nueras e hijos adoptivos (Herms y Harry) en su casa. Supongo que nunca le gusto la idea de una casa vacía, solo hacia entiendo porque tuvieron tantos hijos.

La torta fue un éxito como siempre. Debo darme un poco de crédito en ello porque ayude un poco a mama. Después de todo, la repostería es lo único que me sale bien en la cocina.

Nos pasamos la tarde jugando al quidditch y hablando de cualquier cosa. Hablando de la vida diría yo. Aunque no se si puedo decir que efectivamente tengo una vida. Solo veo los días pasar mientras estudio, pierdo el tiempo intentando que funcione el aletometro y otras cosas, como escuchar música y eso. En fin lo que hace cualquier persona. Buscando excusas para no estudiar y cuando no queda otra, estudiar de una buena vez. Mi vida pasaba sin que yo pudiera cambiar su curso. En realidad no sabía como hacerlo. Era complicado. Soy una persona complicada.

Me frote las manos por el rostro frustrada ante mis propios pensamientos. Luna tenía razón. Definitivamente necesito un novio. O por lo menos un amigo nuevo. ¿Por qué soy tan complicada para hacer amigos? Eso era algo que me parecía que nunca iba a saber. Mis dos únicos amigos eran Neville y Luna. Y bueno mis hermanos, Herms y Harry pero no era lo mismo. A ellos no les contaba lo que le contaba a Luna sobre los chicos o a Neville sobre los profesores aburridos o despiadados que nos daban sobredosis de libros para leer porque obviamente les faltaba vida sexual.

Bueno, ni que yo tuviera una.

-Ginny, hace frio, vamos adentro.- me dijo Harry mientras se iba alejando hacia la entrada.

-Ya voy.- respondí. La verdad es que estaba muy placida tirada en el pasto. Me gustaba mucho que mi casa estuviera en el campo. Así podía escaparme de la ciudad de vez en cuando.

Entre a la casa y pude notar que todos se preparaban para irse. Bueno, Bill y Fleur ya se habían ido. Ron y Hermione se habían ido quien sabe donde, y Harry y los gemelos ya estaban con sus abrigos puestos.

-Ginny, cariño, ¿vienes con nosotros?-pregunto mi madre mientras se tomaba del brazo de papa.

-¿Van a comer afuera y me quieren llevar a mi?-respondí mientras alzaba una ceja incrédula.- Ma, ¡por favor! ¡Disfruten su noche juntos! Ya tuvieron demasiado de mi hoy.- dije entre risas mientras ellos solo rodaban sus ojos.

Fui a buscar mis cosas cuando Charlie salió de la nada con una propuesta que me alegro un poco la noche.

-¿Qué tal si te salteas las clases de esta noche y te vas conmigo a recorrer el Londres nocturno?-dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Su idea no podía ser mejor.

La noche estaba bastante fresca para tomar helado pero mi hermano y yo éramos especiales. Por decirlo de una manera sutil. Siempre íbamos a contra mano de las demás personas. Si ellos decían negro, nosotros decíamos blanco. Siempre había querido mucho a Charlie y lo extrañaba cuando se iba. Aunque también lo envidiaba. Su vida era muy entretenida. Y la mía era un asco.

-Ginny, ¿eres feliz con lo que estas estudiando?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Siempre era difícil responder eso cuando uno tiene un cambio de vida tan drástico como el mio, va como el de muchos jóvenes que se van a estudiar lejos de sus hogares.

-Aún no lo se con exactitud. Hay cosas que me gustan como otros que no, pero creo que a grandes rasgos, si, si me gusta.- dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Uff, que bueno.-soltó un suspiro aliviado.- siempre es difícil saber que uno quiere hacer con su vida. Pero me alegra saber que vas por el buen camino. Y te creo porque es verdad porque si estuvieras mintiendo sabes que lo sabría, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que si. Además no puedo mentirte Charlie.- respondí con mucha verdad. No me gustaba mentirle a Charlie. Además era totalmente tonto hacerlo, el olía la mentira.

-Menos mal.- dijo y siguió mirando las luces de la ciudad. La gente pasaba muy entretenida, disfrutando de un viernes a la noche.

-Aunque debo admitir que me encantaría vivir una vida un poco más emocionante, como la tuya!

-¿Cómo la mía?-pregunto incrédulo. Yo solo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.- Es como la de todos, hay cosas que me gustan hacer y otras que no. No pienses que es muy divertido cuando hay que recibir un bebe dragón. – ambos nos estremecimos al imaginarlo.

-Bueno eso no, pero en general la pasas bien.-dije un poco encogiendo los hombros.- es decir, siempre estas de buen humor. Tu vida es bastante interesante. La mía es bastante aburrida.-confesé con una sonrisa forzada

-Bueno, entonces tendrías que encontrar algo para hacerla interesante.

-Fácil decirlo, difícil hacerlo.-respondí gruñona.

-No es cierto Gin. Pasa que es difícil cambiar las cosas así de una. Tienes que hacerlo despacio. Empieza con algo simple. Haz algo que no harías nunca.- dijo con un tono de voz que me dejo pensando.

-¿Cómo irme a Rumania contigo? – pregunte esperanzada.

-Sigue soñando.- bueno, no perdía nada intentando.

Seguimos caminando por la ciudad, que parecía cobrar vida a medida que pasaba la noche. Charlamos un poco, volvimos a comer. El apetito Weasley es difícil de saciar. Y luego de un rato Charlie se fue. Tenia que alistar sus cosas para irse mañana temprano. Le pregunte cuando volvería pero como siempre, dijo que no sabia. Sonreí. Mi hermano era así y no iba a cambiar.

Me dejo cerca de la vuelta al mundo tan famosa que suben todos los muggles. The London eye o algo así. Observe como se elevaba en el cielo y me dio un poco de miedo. Las cosas muggles sin magia, es decir su tecnología, me daban un poco de pavor. Me parecían tan frágiles. Estaba a punto de irme cuando recordé lo que me había dicho Charlie esa noche.

"**Haz algo que nunca harías"**

Y mi mente tomo la decisión sin pensarlo mucho. Hice la fila a esa cosa muggle y me subí a uno de los cubículos. Mi persona era una mezcla extraña de emoción, miedo, nervios y creo que un poco de nauseas. Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando levante un poco la vista. Entonces entendí porque todos los muggles amaban esa cosa. Era como estar en el cielo. Era como volar pero sin estar sobre la fina madera de una escoba. Era como ser alzado al firmamento y ya. Además esa cosa tenía una vista espectacular de la ciudad. Y pensar que los muggles ignoraban que en la Londres muggle también estaba la mágica. Pero mirándola desde ahí, todo parecía lo mismo.

Solté un hondo suspiro. Me enorgullecía de mí. Tal vez si estaba cambiando mi rutinaria vida. Un poquito pero algo al fin. Ya estábamos volviendo al suelo y me prepare para salir. Ya era tarde y era mejor volver a casa. Arnold debía de extrañarme. Estaba alejándome un poco cuando una voz me detuvo.

-¿Weasley?

Me gire y pude ver al mismísimo Draco Malfoy bajando atrás mio del cubículo del London eye. La verdad me quede pasmada. Era la última persona que esperaba ver allí. Mas aun, en Londres muggle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte sin contener toda mi curiosidad. Es que todo era muy raro. Se acercó con su caminar aristocrático hacia mi.

-Lo mismo que tu, obviamente. Disfrutando de la vista del London eye Weasley.- agrego al ver mi cara de "no entiendo nada".-No eres la única que conoce un poco del mundo muggle.

-No, no, obvio que no.-me apresure rápidamente a reaccionar.- Es solo que es muy extraño verte aquí. Ya sabes, por todo lo de la sangre pura y eso.- me di cuenta que estaba hablando con el sin insultos y sin gritos. Todo era muy extraño.

-Pasado pisado Weasley.- dijo como si no fuera de importancia. Por Merlín, si era lo único de lo que hablaba en al escuela.

-Bueno, esta bien.-dije mientras me iba alejando.- creo que debo irme ahora.

-¿Por qué?

Abrí los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Como que por que me iba? ¿Acaso no era obvio? O sea, hola, yo Weasley, tu Malfoy, hablando juntos, civilizadamente. ¿Estaba es una dimensión desconocida o algo así?

-Porque yo soy una Weasley, tu un Malfoy y hasta hace un tiempo no muy atrás no nos hablábamos si no era por medio de insultos y gritos, y además no me agradas y yo no te agrado, no tenemos nada que hacer juntos.-dije casi gritando.

-Bueno tranquila Weasley. Pensé que habías dicho que ya no íbamos a hacer lo mismo que hacia con tu hermano y el cara rajada en Hogwarts.- respondió él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Yo, en cambio, estaba roja como tomate.

-No, obvio que no, pero tampoco es que vamos a hacer amigos o algo así.- alce los brazos en el aire afirmando lo obvio.

-¿Por qué no?- otra vez su maldita tranquilidad. ¿Qué nada lo alteraba?- Digo, somos personas grandes, civilizadas. No creo que los insultos y gritos deban seguir siendo parte de esta relación.

-¡¿Qué relación?-grite histérica. Creo que la gente ya empezaba a mirarnos.

-Bueno…-se acercó un poco a mí. Me aleje dubitativa y nerviosa. Su cercanía no me agradaba. Hacia mucho que un chico no se me acercaba tanto.- Creo que podríamos decir que ya somos conocidos con roce a amigos.

Y entonces toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se subió a mi cara. Un chico me había dejado muda por primera vez en mi vida.

* * *

**Volviendo a la escritura después de muchisimo tiempo. Es raro volver a escribir pero bueno, tengo tiempo libre y decidí darle a esta historia otra oportunidad.**

**El próximo capitulo va a ser del punto de vista de Draco y porque ahora quiere ser amigo de Ginny.**


	4. Dia 68

******Ok, no puedo creer que volví a escribir así que voy a aprovechar al máximo esta ola de inspiración que me ha venido. Hasta voy a intentar modificar un poco los primeros capítulos para que queden mejor y más acordes con el "nuevo" estilo que le quiero dar a esta historia, con capítulos relativamente largos y mejor prosa. **

**Este es uno desde el punto de vista de Draco. El próxima va a ser de Ginny y así sucesivamente. Espero que guste.**

* * *

**Día 68**

El frio empezaba a colarse por mi departamento del piso diez. Es un departamento espacioso, demasiado espacioso para una sola persona, debo admitir. Pero si no fuera así de grande y elegante seguramente no sería la casa de un Malfoy. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de espacios y algo más pequeño me hacía sentirme atrapado. Mis padres me habían conseguido ese lugar cuando decidí entrar a la universidad para poder llevar adelante la empresa de mi padre y así, de a poco, devolverle el honor a la familia. Era mi deber y lo aceptaba sin cuestionar. Me habían criado para seguir órdenes y eso era una de las cosas que mejor hacía. Claro, a mi manera pero las hacía. Por eso cuando me "sugirieron" la idea de buscar en la universidad algún estudiante de abogacía que valiese la pena para llevar a la compañía, ya tenía en mente a la persona adecuada. Sabía que con mi encanto y un poco de oro en sus bolsillos esa persona diría que si de inmediato. O eso creía saber. La chica Weasley no era nada fácil de… conquistar, por así decirlo.

Me levante de mi cama aunque aún no había salido el sol. El cielo era gris como siempre y seguramente esa tarde también llovería. Tome una ducha rápida y me vestí casual, con otro día de facultad por delante. La verdad era que la universidad no se me estaba haciendo tan difícil como había imaginado, o como me habían comentado. Si, había que leer mucho y pensar, principalmente pensar, pero eso ya sabía hacerlo de hace rato. Los otros idiotas de mi clase no sabían, por otro lado. Yo era el más listo de ahí pero ellos jamás pedirían por mí para ser su tutor. Me tenían demasiado miedo para ello. Apreté los puños por debajo del banco mientras me recostaba en el asiento, cansado. Cansado de la clase, de la aburrida voz del profesor, de los estúpidos que me rodeaban, de mi madre, de mi padre, de todos. Me paré bruscamente levantando unas miradas, que se apagaron rápidamente al verme, y me dirigí fuera del salón.

Deslice una mano por mi cabello mientras me sentaba en el jardín del campus. Me gustaba el lugar y debía reconocer que tenía algunas plantas interesantes. Se habían esmerado en hacerlo lucir bien, tanto para los estudiantes de grandes casas como la mía y otros tantos, hijos de muggles también. Aunque estuviese venida a menos, los Malfoy seguían siendo importantes en el mundo mágico. Estaba próximo a la hora del almuerzo y me moría de hambre pero una voz me hizo quedarme en mi lugar, escondido detrás de un gran rosal de rosas rojas. Detrás del rosal había un banco ocupado por tres personas que conocía bien. Me incline un poco más cerca de ellos para ver si podía ver de que hablaban. Mi padre me había enseñado a tener a mis amigos cerca y a mis enemigos aún más cerca. Aunque en esos momentos de mi vida era muy difícil decir si tenía algún amigo todavía.

-Ginny, tienes que devolverlo. Si alguien se da cuenta de que tienes eso te podrían hasta expulsar.-esa voz era de Longbottom. Reconocería su tono lastimero en cualquier lado.

-¿Aún no sabes cómo funciona?-le preguntó una voz que también creía conocer. Si no me equivocaba esa debía ser Lunática Lovegood. Me acerque a un más a los arbustos, arrodillado y respirando muy lentamente para que no me descubrieran. Ahora tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que traía la Weasley en sus manos. Con esa melena roja y zapatos viejos solo podía ser ella, estaba seguro.

-Si, bueno no, digo algo se pero…- la vi nerviosa por como juntaba sus pies y bajaba su mirada al suelo ante la mirada preocupada de Longbottom. Solo podía ver su espalda pero sabía que debía de estar mordiéndose el labio, como había hecho la noche en que me la encontré en el London Eye. Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Había hecho un muy buen trabajo poniéndola nerviosa y eso que no había requerido mucho esfuerzo.

Estaba a punto de ver que era que era lo que la pelirroja tenía entre manos cuando la chica se levantó de golpe, yendo exactamente adonde yo me encontraba. Me pare de un salto y camine hacia su encuentro, casual y desentendido, como si recién me encontrase en el lugar. Podía ver que sus ojos pasaban de un marrón furioso a un marrón sorprendido. Le sonreí de lado, como usualmente hago y ella hizo una mueca con sus labios. Tenía unos labios finos pero con bastante color para llamar la atención. Si se los pintase seguramente se vería mejor, pensé. Estuve a punto de seguir con mi plan cuando paso por mi lado, dándome un pequeño empujón. No me dolió. Su cuerpo era pequeño (le sacaba casi una cabeza) y el mío tenía años de quidditch y torturantes entrenamientos con sus maestros de esgrima. La mire pasar y al poco tiempo la siguieron Longbotton y Lovegood. Ellos también me miraron pero apresuraron el paso para seguir a su amiga y desaparecieron en un pasillo. Fruncí el ceño un poco molesto. La chica estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que yo había pensado.

Cuando llegué ese día a la Mansión Malfoy, mis padres me salieron al encuentro en el mismo momento en que puse un pie en el vestíbulo. Mi madre me dio besos en ambas mejillas, muy propia de ella, y mi padre me paso una mano por el hombro mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor. Pude ver que ambos estaban algo sucios y con los cabellos algo descuidados. Nada propio de ellos pensé. Pero al ver la escalera al fondo del gran salón de la mansión pude ver que habían estado trabajo en él. Me dio una punzada en el corazón al recordar como mi hogar se hallaba. En ruinas y cayéndose a pedazos. Habíamos sido despojados de todos los sirvientes y los elfos domésticos, para evitar quien sabe que, además de que habían ido a revisar la casa por lo menos una docena de veces desde que el Señor Oscuro había caído. Esperaban encontrar algo que los incriminase pero no había nada. Ya las requisas se hicieron menos frecuentes hasta que ya hacía cuatro meses no nos molestaban. Y desde entonces mis padres se habían encargo de la reconstrucción, o por lo menos eso intentaban. La Mansión era enorme y estaba bastante venida a menos desde ya antes de que los "buenos" ganaran la guerra. Nosotros no éramos malos, pero tampoco éramos buenos y eso bastaba para que los demás señores de familias importantes se regodearan con la desgracia de mi familia. De tan solo pensar en sus miradas burlonas me llenaba de ira. Apreté los puños otra vez ese día.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo vas con el asunto del abogado? –le pregunto su madre al tiempo que los pocos empleados con los que contaban le servían la comida. Solo habían podido encontrar servicio para las cocinas. Una cocinera alemana se encargaba de la cocina de la mansión mientras que unas cinco personas se encargaban de la limpieza de ese lugar, el comedor y nuestras habitaciones, además de los baños. En otras épocas recordaba decenas de personas rondando por la mansión. Sirvientes en los pasillos limpiando los adornos y los cuadros, pero eso había sido en otra vida y ahora si de casualidad había una vela en alguno que otro pasillo.

-Bien madre. Creo que en poco tiempo tendremos una respuesta favorable de la persona que me interesa.- el pollo me pareció algo seco aunque me lo comí de buena gana. Sabía que mi madre lo encontraba repugnante pero nunca lo diría. Algo que no lo habían quitado eran los modales.

-Me alegre oír eso hijo. Sabes que el Sr. Tyrell no puede solo con todo el trabajo, además de que necesitamos a alguien que no tenga una reputación tan dudosa.- sabia de que hablaba cuando decía esas palabras. El viejo abogado de la familia tenía las manos tan limpias como nosotros. Su deber era encontrar a alguien neutral o del lado de ellos para que por lo menos tuvieran una oportunidad en los tribunales.

Mire a mi padre de reojo mientras metía otro bocado en mi boca. Él siempre estaba callado. Su estancia en Azkaban había acabado con su lado oscuro pero también con buena parte de su mejor esencia. Ahora parecía un fantasma de la persona que yo recordaba. Ese hombre algo e imponente de cabello rubio platinado que cuando nadie miraba, jugaba conmigo en mi habitación. Era severo y disciplinado, sí, eso no lo iba a negar. Pero siempre me había tratado bien en la medida de lo posible. Muchos no lo sabían pero a pesar de toda la máscara y el trato social, éramos una familia muy unida. Unida y rota, me dije a mi mismo un poco cansado. Todos los días ver esa casa era muy cansador. Si bien sabía que muchas familias la habían tenido peor que ellos, esto también era malo. Para nosotros lo importante era nuestra reputación, nuestro honor, nuestro respeto en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo el Señor Oscuro se había llevado todo eso. Sabía que aunque él hubiese ganado, mi vida no hubiera estado mejor. Tal vez peor. Un escalofrió se me vino por la espalda al recordar cuando lo usaban de cuartel de los mortifagos. Recordaba sus reuniones, recordaba sus rostros sedientos de sangre, recordaba el miedo.

Me excuse y me dirigí a los jardines. Otra vez volvía a encontrarme rodeado de plantas. Me gustaba el silencio del lugar, además del hecho de que parecía ser el único lugar de su antigua vida que seguía casi intacto. Había unos pocos escombros pero el personal se encargaba de limpiarlo un poco cada día. Madre siempre supo cuánto me gustaba ese lugar. Era enorme y tenía tantas variedades de plantas como el mejor invernadero de Londres. Su madre lo cuidaba como si fuera su otro hijo. Reí al pensar en eso. Pero era una risa sin ganas y se murió a medio camino entre mi garganta y mi boca. Estaba a punto de auto compadecerme cuando recordé que eso no servía de nada. Di media vuelta y me encaminé al gran salón, donde mis padres seguían la reconstrucción. Si bien era con hechizos algunas cosas tenían que hacerse a mano. A mano algunas cosas quedaban mejor, pensé. Me arremangue las mangas de mi camisa y me acerque a un ventanal roto. Era solo otro día más.

Termine exhausto y cuando llegue a al departamento en el Londres mágico, lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme caer en la cama de dos plazas que me esperaba con las sabanas desordenadas. Usualmente no soy una persona así. Suelo ordenar todo y no me gusta que las cosas estén fuera de lugar. Dormí una pequeña siesta y me despertó de golpe el aleteo de un búho en la ventana. Maldije mil veces pero me levante a abrirle la ventana. Era un animal pequeño pero muy insistente e inquieto. Me costó tomar la carta de entre sus patas. Le di un pedazo de galleta pero no se fue. Quien quiera que la hubiera mandado la carta esperaba una respuesta. Levante una ceja extrañado y desconfiado. Nunca me había gustado que las cosas me sorprendieran.

_Malfoy,_

_¿Sabes cómo funciona un aletometro?_

_G_.

Una sonrisa curvó mis labios. Tome papel y una lapicera rápidamente y le respondí afirmativamente. Había aprendido como usarlo cuando tenía diez años. En la Mansión siempre había habido cosas misteriosas para investigar. El pequeño búho se fue contento y se perdió en el horizonte. Me quedé observando un poco el panorama. Parecía que iba a llover. Fui hasta el espejo del baño e intente arreglarme un poco, inclusive me cambie de ropa para verla. Era una Weasley, no merecía tanto de mi pero si quería que las cosas me salieran bien, tendría que agasajarla un poco. Estaba pensando que no me veía nada mal cuando al ver mi reloj pude ver que me había demorado más de lo que tenía planeado. Agarre el paraguas del perchero y salí rápidamente.

Le había dicho que nos viéramos en un café no muy lejos de mi casa. Así podría zanjar el asunto en poco tiempo y volver a la cama. Había estado tan cómoda que sentía que me llamaba. Me obligue a sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y a mantenerme erguido mientras caminaba. No iba a mostrarme débil y menos frente a ella. En otro tiempo, ni borracho hubiera hecho gastar mi tiempo en una Weasley, alguien tan inferior a él, en todos los sentidos posibles. Pero estos eran otros tiempos y yo debía saber cómo manejarme antes las situaciones. Siempre sacándoles el mejor provecho posible, para eso siempre había sido educado.

Y también a ser puntual. Algo que al parecer a los Weasley no les enseñaban. Ya llevaba alrededor de unos veinte minutos en el lugar y podía sentir como algunos me miraban de reojo, seguramente pensando que me habían dejado plantado. Levante una ceje, tratando de parecer desinteresado y tranquilo. Si había algo que odiaba eran los murmullos de la gente. Crecer en un ambiente tan aristocrático me había dejado con esos defectos. Mire mi reloj como por décima vez cuando se me acerco un mozo.

-¿Le sirvo algo mientras espera señor? – podía sentir algo de lastima en su voz. Odiaba la lastima. Estuve a punto de decir un par de barbaridades cuando la vi llegar. Entro por la puerta torpe y sin gracia, haciendo ruido y con el cabello y la capa empapada. Todo el mundo la miraba pero ella parecía no interesarse en eso. Lo busco con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, lo saludo con la mano. Dudaba, pensé.

-Weasley, estas empapada.- dije, creo que con un tono excesivo porque ella me miro con esos enormes ojos marrones, sorprendida ante mi tono preocupado. Aunque yo también me sorprendí por lo mismo. Trate de retomar mi compostura.

-Sí, lo sé, es que me olvide mi paraguas y como no sabía dónde quedaba este lugar no pude aparecerme.- su voz sonaba extraña y sus ojos no se quedaban quietos en ningún lado. No se sentía para nada cómoda.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con un menú para la pelirroja mientras que yo le pedí un café negro. Ella se tomó su tiempo observando el menú. Seguramente preocupada por el precio, pensé mientras sonreía. Seguramente debí de parecer algo arrogante porque ella me miró feo y entrecerró los ojos, sospechando. Mire rápido por la ventana. Seguía lloviendo a cantaros. Espere a que se suavizara un poco y la volví a mirar. Su cabello rojo se secaba de a poco y noté que debajo de la capa su ropa estaba seca y llevaba un suéter verde y unos jeans algo desgastados. Sobre la mesa había unos guantes también verdes y una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. Me sorprendí al notar la cantidad de pecas que tenía. Nunca pensé que fueran tantas. Ella no pareció notar mi mirada o si lo hizo, no lo dejo ver. Llamo al mozo con voz firme y le pidió un té y una porción de tarta de fresa. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y me miró.

-¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? – le dije sin rodeos. Todavía no estaba seguro si era bueno o malo que me vieran con ella. La vi morderse el labio.

-Sí.- dijo después de un silencio que, debo admitir, me resulto bastante incomodo.- ¿Qué quieres de verdad Malfoy? – bueno, ella tampoco iba sin rodeos así que deje dejar de lado la mentira de la amistad de lado.

-Está bien, la verdad es que necesito que ayudes a mi familia, Weasley.

-¿Por qué habría yo de ayudarte?- su voz denotaba veneno. La idea no le había gustado nada.

-Porque así yo te ayudaría con tu aletometro y además obtendrías experiencia invaluable con una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico.- pude ver que ella ya había pensado todo eso. Las palabras de antes habían sido un tanteo del terreno. Lo sabía desde que me había mandado su carta, y sabía que por eso era que ella dudaba tanto, ya fuera en sus ojos, su voz o esa tendencia suya de morderse el labio.

Paso un rato de silencio entre los dos. Ella con su té y yo con mi café. Podía ver que éramos muy diferentes. Mis sorbos eran cortos y delicados mientras que ella comía con bocados muy grandes y sostenía demasiado tiempo la taza entre sus dos manos. Estaba pensando y hacia bien en eso. Una vez que aceptará no había vuelta atrás. Los Weasley eran casi tan orgullosos como los Malfoy, además de honorables por lo que nunca se echaban para atrás después de dar su palabra. Su cabello rojizo estaba casi seco cuando se terminó la torta y me miró directo a los ojos. Le mantuve la mirada por supuesto. Ella la bajo luego, como derrotada, y sonreí sabiendo que había ganado. La tenía.

-Está bien, pero que esto quede entre nosotros.- creo que en ese momento se percató en donde se encontraba porque empezó a moverse en su asiento luego de ver a las personas a su alrededor.

-Por ahora si, tal vez más adelante se dé a conocer nuestra alianza.- le dije mientras le tendía la mano para sellar el trato. Ella la miro como quien mira un bicho pero la estrechó al instante. Y en ese mismo instante cortamos el tacto. Sentía que algo me picaba en la palma de la mano que la había tocado pero debían de ser sus pulgas de pobre. Sonreí ante mi propia ocurrencia.

-¿De qué te ríes? – quiso saber. Me pareció extraño estar hablando con alguien tan simple. Usualmente estaba acostumbrado a las máscaras y los modales de la alta sociedad, y en ese mundo nadie preguntaba tan directamente por qué reía.

-Bueno, de muchas cosas Weasley, pero principalmente por lo incomoda que estas en este lugar.- se ruborizó al instante. Y eso me hizo sonreír aún más.

-No es cierto.- mentía, lo sé. Y el color de sus mejillas por el coraje me hizo soltar una carcajada. La reprimí al instante, avergonzado por mi conducta, pero ella también se rio. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta nos reíamos a carcajadas con la pelirroja. Nunca me imaginé en esa situación con ella, y sin duda ella tampoco. Quizás era eso de lo que se reía tanto. Tal vez se reía para ocultar su vergüenza, su miedo, su desconfianza pero en ese momento me pareció que se reía sincera.

-La verdad es que estoy incomoda como el demonio pero no importa, es un lindo lugar.- su voz sonaba más relajada. Bien, pensé.

-Muchas personas importantes vienen a este lugar. Supongo que ahora también te puedes considerar importante.- hice como que tomaba de mi café pero de reojo vi su mirada de fuego.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy.- se peinó un poco el pelo con las manos y miro por la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron como si fuera una niña de diez años aunque creo que ya tenía como unos dieciocho o diecinueve.- Mira, está nevando.- dijo señalando la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es la primera vez que vez nevar? – sabía que ese tono burlón la hacía enojar pero ya no importaba. Le iba a servir en su causa y eso ya estaba asegurado.

No me hizo mucho caso y siguió mirando la nieve que caía. Pude notar que sus ojos se perdían más allá del escenario blanco de afuera, más allá de la gente que pasaba y más allá de los autos y los autobuses. Me hubiera gustado saber que pensaba en ese momento. También pude notar que sus dedos estaban sucios y con tierra en las uñas. Al parecer no era el único que había hecho trabajo forzado aquel día. Se quedó mirándola pensando en si sería tan inteligente como le habían dicho y si cumpliría con su cometido. Me pareció que no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo en ese momento, ahí conmigo; y yo me pregunte lo mismo. ¿Por qué había dicho que sí? Intente no pensar en eso y me concentre en observarla. No sé por qué me quede pensando en sus pecas. Por Merlín que tenía demasiadas.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó con brusquedad haciendo que pegase un salto en mi asiento. Me había quedado observándola. Imperdonable.

-No, es solamente que note que tienes las manos sucias.- por suerte recobraba mi compostura con rapidez.

-Ah…- su voz sonaba… ¿triste? La chica me daba curiosidad, lo admito. – Bueno, ¿Cuándo me puede decir cómo funciona esa maldita cosa?

-Maldices como marinero para ser una dama.- no pude contener una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sé que me consideras cualquier cosa, menos una dama.

-Pensé que a los Weasley les enseñaban modales.- pero antes de que pudiese contestar, me le adelante.- En fin, podemos empezar cuando quieras. La semana que viene en mi departamento, ¿te parece bien? – si sus ojos dudaban, no lo demostró. Solo vi un brillo de sorpresa.

-¿En tu casa? – asentí esperando que se mordiese el labio. Y así lo hizo. – Está bien.- y entonces el sorprendido fui yo.


	5. Dia 75

**Nuevo capitulo****. Disculpen la tardanza. La verdad no se por donde estoy llevando esta historia pero quiero terminarla este año así que intento escribir lo más seguido posible. Ahora desde el punto de vista de Ginny. El próximo será sobre lo que pensó el rubio. Reviews constructivos son bienvenidos !**

* * *

**Día 75**

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Creo que me dije ese día como por milésima vez. Pero ya era tarde para salir corriendo y huir de la situación cuando toque el timbre de su apartamento. Sabía que estaba haciendo una locura, es decir, ¿aliarme con Malfoy? Sin duda no estaba pensando en esos momentos. Pero la oferta había sido demasiado buena para rehusarla. Experiencia. Buena e invaluable experiencia. Sabía que otros matarían por estar en mi lugar pero a mí la idea no me parecía de las más buenas que había tenido. Mi familia y su familia se habían odiado desde… ¿Cuándo? ¿Siempre? Apreté mis manos detrás de mi espalda y me balancee un poco. Quizás no había nadie en casa. Observé el enorme edificio frente a mí y me sentí muy pequeña, de verdad muy pequeña. Ese lugar además de enorme era hermoso, elegante y majestuoso. Seguro que su departamento por dentro era igual. Gire los ojos pensando que seguro él llegaría pavoneándose como siempre había hecho en el colegio, pero pasaron los minutos y nadie contestaba. Estaba a punto de girarme sobre mis pasos e irme cuando escucho la puerta de madera que se abría.

Vestía un impecable traje negro y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. Hacía muchos años que no se lo había visto así. Parecía más grande, más adulto, sí, pero a la vez parecía cansado. No pude evitar contener el aliento por lo bien que se veía. El negro era su color sin dudas. Me sonrió de lado como siempre hacia y yo fruncí el ceño. Odiaba que hiciera esa tonta mueca suya. A veces me parecía que lo hacía solo para molestarme. Me miró de pies a cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Casi me caigo de espalda cuando vi que por dentro el edificio era aún más magnifico. Ahora entendía porque me había mirado así. Mis ropas obviamente no eran aptas ni estaban a la altura de aquella edificación. Pero no me importaba. Era demasiado orgullosa para dejárselo ver.

Se subió al ascensor y lo seguí observando todo con detenimiento. Los pequeños detalles de las paredes, las exquisitas pinturas que colgaban del vestíbulo, la alfombra del ascensor, mucho más pulcra que ella. Intenté alisarme los pliegues del saco de forma casual, porque sabía que él me miraba. Siempre parecía estar bajo su atenta mirada y eso me ponía un poco incomoda. Sus ojos grises eran como el acero. Duros e inmutables. Su semblante siempre distante y su postura perfecta. Me descubrí mirando sus manos blancas, sus grandes manos blancas, antes de voltearme ruborizada y apartar mi mirada hacia el techo. Seguro estaba sonriendo más que antes. Él parecía saberlo todo y eso me molestaba sobre manera. Aparte mi flequillo de mi cara demasiado rápido y demasiado brusco porque me lastime un poco al hacerlo. Escuche como contenía la risa. Me sentí tonta. Siempre me sentía tonta con él, incluso cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Sus manera de andar, sus modales, su forma de hacer, todo me hacía sentir torpe.

-Hoy estas muy callada Weasley.- me dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar.- Creo que mis aposentos te han dejado muda.

No dije nada porque en serio que me quede muda. Sus "aposentos" eran hermosos, sí que lo eran. Entre al lugar sin pudor y puse una mano sobre la pared de la entrada. Mis ojos no podían creer que todo ese espacio fuera posible en un departamento. Era como todas las habitaciones de la Madriguera juntas. Me saque el saco y lo puse en el perchero de bronce que estaba a mi lado. Hasta el perchero debía valer más de lo que yo llevaba puesto. Y eso que me había vestido con unas de mis mejores ropas. Quería parecer presentable, como una abogada debe serlo, pero en eso Malfoy me sacaba años de entrenamiento y modales refinados. La sala era enorme, con un piano de cola en el lado este mientras que en el centro habían varios sillones, que parecían muy cómodos, contra una pared había una biblioteca repleta de libros, una lámpara hermosa, una pequeña mesa con fotos y del otro lado del salón una mesa de comedor, redonda con unas pocas sillas a su alrededor. El lugar estaba decorado con una mezcla de moderno y antiguo, pero antiguo en el buen sentido. Algo así como steampunk. Si alguna vez tenía un lugar tan lindo, seguramente lo decoraría de ese modo.

-Este lugar es hermoso.- deje escapar las palabras de mis labios. No lo pude evitar. Malfoy me sonrió de lado mientras tomaba asiento. Lo seguí y me senté frente a él.- En serio Malfoy, esto es increíble.

-Lo se.- su tono arrogante de nuevo. De repente me acorde con quien estaba hablando y puse mirada seria. Está bien, tenía un lugar espectacular pero hasta ahí no más porque él seguía siendo un idiota.

-Bueno, empecemos con lo nuestro.- dije mientras sacaba el aletometro de mi mochila y lo tendía en la mesa. Cruce los brazos esperando que el rubio hiciese algo o pusiese alguna cara como "que fino objeto" o "que complicado es esto".

Casi se me cayó la mandíbula cuando lo vi manipularlo. Era tan natural para él como para mi montar una escoba. Vi como torcía una manecilla por aquí, otra por allá. Se levantó un par de veces y busco en su biblioteca algún libro de runas que se fueron acumulando sobre la mesa. Yo no podía hacer más que observarlo. Cuando estaba concentrado parecía que nada podía apartarlo de su tarea. Sin dudas era disciplinado. Quise poder tomar nota de todo lo que hacía pero mis dedos parecían ir demasiado lento. Cuando lo dejo listo, lo deposito delante mío, sus ojos satisfechos por el trabajo bien hecho. Lo mire un tanto desconfiada, no parecía que había hecho mucho la verdad. Pero a penas lo tome en mi mano pude notar que las runas brillaban y las manecillas funcionaban. Estaba tan contenta que creo que pegue un gritito de felicidad. Lo guarde en mi mochila junto con mis notas. Lo devolvería en unos días pero aunque ya no lo tuviera, los conocimientos estaban grabados en mi mente.

-Espero que no pienses en usarlo.- me dijo mientras me miraba con ojos inquisidores.

-Por supuesto que no.- el aletometro resolvía los enigmas más complicados del mundo pero eso solo se daba si quien lo usaba estaba dispuesto a dar un conocimiento a cambio. Y el objeto no discriminaba con el tipo de conocimiento, podía ser desde como atarse los cordones hasta un difícil hechizo de defensa. Me fije en los libros que había sobre la mesa y me pregunte cuanto saldrían.

-Puedes llevarte uno si quieres.- era como si leyera mi mente. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a una habitación que, por el sonido que escuche, debía ser la cocina. Lo seguí por instinto. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo siempre con mi madre y mis hermanos. Seguir.

-¿Quieres café? –me preguntó mientras él mismo se servía una taza. Asentí y solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que parecía más cansado de lo que yo pensaba. Se había sacado la corbata y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa. Su pelo empezaba a ceder al gel y tenía unos mechones que le caían sobre los ojos. -¿con azúcar? – su voz me desconcertó. Volví a asentir.

No eran más de las dos de la tarde y ese día no tenía clases, y me pareció que él tampoco. Capaz había estado en la empresa de sus padres esa mañana y por eso estaba tan cansado. Me mordí un labio de la curiosidad. A mí no me incumbía eso, ni siquiera tenía por qué importarme. Me tendió la taza y la tome con ambas manos, aun observándolo. Él no me miro, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras se recostaba en la mesada de la cocina. Observe el lugar, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Me aleje de él y me acerque a la isla que había en el medio. La cocina era enorme, como todo en ese lugar. Las puertas de las alacenas de roble, seguramente. El piso blanco y las paredes de un suave tono durazno. Era el único lugar de la casa que parecía con vida. Los platos sin lavar y una leche fuera de la heladera me dieron esa sensación. El resto de la casa me había parecido demasiado pulcro y ordenado.

-Creo que la cocina es el único lugar de la casa que pega contigo.- me estaba mirando fijo, demasiado fijo para mi gusto.

Me alejé a un más de él, inspeccionando el lugar, y volví a la sala. Sus ojos me molestaban. Libre de ellos observe mi ropa con atención. Tenía un vestido rojo con mangas, sencillo pero abrigado, y bajo el unas medias negras y unas botas largas del mismo color, algo desgastadas por el uso. Me las había regalado Fleur y me gustaban muchísimo. En el invierno siempre las usaba pero ahora que me fijaba quedaban fuera de lugar en el lujoso departamento de Malfoy. De repente, me dieron ganas de irme. Tome mi saco del perchero y con mi mochila al hombro me volví hacia la cocina para despedirme de rubio. Levante una ceja cuando vi que no estaba en la cocina. Fui de nuevo a la sala, capaz que había pasado al lado mío y yo no lo había visto (él podía ser muy sigiloso). Pero no, no estaba allí tampoco. Qué raro, pensé. Atravesé la cocina y me aventure más en ese lugar. Me moría de ganas por hacerlo desde que puse un pie en la entrada pero tenía que parecer educada. Además, era Malfoy. ¿Qué tantas cosas interesantes podía tener?

Me metí en un pasillo con tres puertas. La primera era un estudio muy lindo. Tenía más libros que la biblioteca de la sala, un escritorio y una pequeña mesa estilo bar con algunos licores encima. Asome la cabeza pero él no estaba ahí. Seguí y la segunda puerta era otro baño. Ya había ido al de la sala, el cual me había parecido hermoso y me había tardado más de lo necesario admirando los detalles de los azulejos. Pero si ese me había gustado, este me encanto. Tenía una bañera enorme en medio, estilo antiguo con patitas de oro sosteniéndola. Un espejo con un marco muy de estilo aristocrático y hasta un biombo con ropa sobre él. Había un aroma que no pude descifrar pero me deje de miradas al ver que el rubio tampoco estaba ahí.

Trague un poco de saliva al saber cuál era la última habitación. Tenía que ser su cuarto. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Me debatí un poco si entrar o no pero al final decidí que estaba haciendo un mundo de nada, y si me encontraba con algo desagradable… bueno, le daría una paliza a Charlie por haberme dicho que me arriesgará en la vida.

-¿Malfoy? –dije mientras abría la puerta.

Su cuarto era hermoso. Y punto. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Estaba pintado con un color verde claro, propio de un ex Slytherin, y tenía un ventanal enorme que daba una vista esplendida de la ciudad. Las cortinas verde oscuro estaban corridas y entraba toda la luz que podía entrar de un día tan gris como ese. Había más libros en el piso junto con ropa. Casi me caigo de la impresión. Justo cuando alcé mi vista me encontré en la situación más bizarra de mi vida. O sea, estaba en el departamento de Malfoy, más específicamente en su pieza, y frente a mí se hallaba el susodicho, tirado en todo su largo sobre la cama más grande que había visto en mi vida. Y sin camisa. Me quede paralizada. ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago? Pensé como mil veces mientras, involuntariamente, me iba acercando al rubio.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era lenta y pausada. Sus brazos extendidos en forma de cruz, boca abajo. Me di cuenta de que era tremendamente blanco. También me di cuenta que me había acercado tanto que podía ver el pequeño lunar debajo de su barbilla. Me lleve una mano a la boca para reprimir un grito ahogado cuando él se movió. Estaba segura que no le haría nada de gracia verme allí. Seguro había ido hasta allí para tirarse un rato mientras yo estaba en la sala, observando todos sus libros y sus cosas, pero no había contado con dormirse. Ni que una Weasley como yo lo observase dormir. No, eso definitivamente no. Un cabello se le había caído sobre los parpados cerrados y me sorprendí volviéndolos a su lugar. Me asuste tanto de mi propio acto que me caí. Cerré los ojos esperando su grito furioso.

Los cerré unos segundos más pero luego abrí uno y después otro. No había pasado nada, él seguía tan dormido como antes. Me levante torpemente del suelo y me di media vuelta. No quería quedarme mirándolo de nuevo. No porque fuera feo, no eso no. Era todo lo contrario. Luna tenía razón cuando había dicho que Malfoy había sido guapo en el colegio. Solo que yo no lo había notado nunca… hasta este momento. Me ruborice como una tonta. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin camisa, por dios santo. Mis hermanos se habían paseado casi desnudos delante de mí desde siempre e inclusive Harry también lo había hecho en más de una ocasión. Me gire lentamente antes de irme rápidamente del lugar. Sin embargo, Malfoy no era ni mis hermanos ni Harry.

Me fui hacia la sala nuevamente, intentando calmar mi respiración acelerada. No sabía si era por haber corrido o por el recuerdo del cuerpo del rubio todavía fresco en mi cabeza. Decidí dejarme de tonterías y apartar esa imagen de la cabeza, la cual más que resultarme repugnante me resultaba fascinante. Oh dios mío, ¿me fascinaba Malfoy ahora? Que bajo he caído pensé. Estaba enterrando la cara en un almohadón cuando por fin me calme. Me tire sobre uno de los sillones y cerré los ojos. Supuse que un libro me ayudaría a tranquilizarme y me tome mi tiempo eligiendo alguno de la colección del chico. Tenía muchos y varios me llamaron la atención pero me decidí por un estilo detectivesco. Un poco de sangre y misterio me harían bien, además de sacar de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento inadecuado.

Creo que iba por la página doscientos y tanto cuando sentí sus pisadas cerca de mí. Ya para ese entonces me había calmado. Me di vuelta tranquila cuando la cercanía con su cara me hizo pegar un salto que me dejo en el suelo, nuevamente. Mierda, el maldito se me había pegado al cuello, seguramente viendo lo que yo estaba leyendo. Era más rápido de lo que yo pensaba. Su mirada gris y fría me miraba desde arriba y me levante al instante, un poco avergonzada. Él se sentó a mi lado y me corrí un poco instintivamente. No confiaba en él ni mucho menos.

-Tranquila Weasley, no te voy a comer.- dijo mientras aún seguía sonriendo por mi caída.- Te asustas fácil, ¿eh?

-Cualquiera se asustaría si alguien se le apareciera por detrás así.- me defendí enojada, intentando volver a leer mi libro. Ahora estaba demasiado interesante como para soltarlo.

-Miedosa.- lo dijo bajito pero lo escuché. Le saqué la lengua pero él no me hizo caso. De repente se fijó en el libro.- Buena elección, tienes buen ojo para los libros.

-Lo sé.- le contesté de la misma manera en que él me había contestado cuando le dije aquel cumplido sobre su "humilde" morada. El reto solo pareció divertirlo aún más. Se inclinó adelante, hacia mi, y yo hice lo mismo, aceptando el desafío no dicho.

-Estas aprendiendo… comadreja.

-Creo que tu aprendes de mí, hurón.- su ceja se levantó desafiante y cuando ya estaban a punto de tocarse nuestras narices, me eche hacia atrás. El no haber estado con un chico en tanto tiempo me estaba afectando.

Él no hizo nada. Simplemente volvió a recostarse en el sillón, perdido en sus pensamientos. En ese entonces me costó volver a mi lectura. Su silencio hacia que me pasarán mil preguntas por la cabeza. Nunca lo había notado pero Draco Malfoy era más misterioso de lo que me hubiese querido admitir. Fruncí el ceño enojada conmigo misma. Todavía no sabía qué hacía ahí con aquel tipo. Ya había metido mi nariz en el libro cuando levante la mirada hacia él una vez y me estaba mirando.

-¿Qué quieres saber Weasley? – ok, ahora si me parece que lee la mente, pensé.

-¿Por qué te dormiste? – pregunte con toda tranquilidad. Me estaba dando miedo como podía hablar con tanta tranquilidad con él.

-Porque estaba cansado.- me respondió de modo arrogante, como quien pregunta una obviedad.

-Sí, obvio que sí, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué estás tan cansado? – me sonó mucho menos interesada de lo que en realidad estaba. No sabía por qué pero la curiosidad me estaba matando. Se tomó su tiempo y el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros. Por un momento no pensé que me fuese a contestar.

-De la vida, supongo.- y en ese momento me di cuenta de que nos parecíamos más de lo que fuera a admitir jamás. –Bajo a abrirte, puedes llevarte ese libro también.- era más una orden que una sugerencia.

Tome mis cosas y nos dirigimos al ascensor en silencio. Yo no me atrevía a hablar después de esa pseudo confesión y él parecía no querer ni mirarme. El silencio me siguió aun cuando ya estaba a tres cuadras del edificio. Me gire y lo mire una última vez antes de desaparecer hacia la Madriguera. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y que ya estaban a punto de cenar. Mama me reprochó por no haber traído las cebollas que me había pedido. Se me habían olvidado completamente. Después de eso la cena se me pasó tan deprisa que si pude comer uno o dos bocados fue demasiado. Todavía sentía su perfume, sus ojos grises y su lunar aún no se borraba de mi memoria. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Malfoy. Demasiado. Me excuse y me fui a mi habitación. Creo que en ese entonces no note las miradas de mi familia.


End file.
